List of Army Men series characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the Army Men franchise. Green Army * Sarge (SGT. Hawk) - Was the main (player controlled) character of the series. Initially represented in the PC games as just another nameless trooper, Sarge however sees several redesigns through the series. Initially he is given little more than a handful of men and a set of orders from HQ, but in later games, especially Sarge's Heroes, he is seemingly given command of large factions of the Green Army and idolized as a super trooper commanding entire battle fronts with his elite squad from Bravo Company although the earlier Sarge may be a totally different character. Character design later changes to reflect an almost cartoony war veteran look, complete with chin clefts and a nose bandage.Interview with Michael Mendheim * Colonel "Happy" Jack Grimm - Officer Commanding, Bravo Company - thus Sarge's direct Commanding Officer. In Sarge's Heroes it is stated that he adopted Sarge, but the manual of Army Men stated that Sarge remembered being told stories by his father.Army Men manual Col. Grimm also had a daughter named Vikki Grimm. He makes minor appearances in the Sarge's Heroes series, Air Tactics "Army Men Sarge's War" and Army Men: RTS. Depicted as a sympathetic officer who has probably seen combat in some forgotten war. Although it has not been proven, Colonel Grimm may have been the Sarge in the PC games and later worked his way to Colonel. * Vikki Grimm - The main character of Portal Runner and a supporting character in Sarge's Heroes and Sarge's Heroes 2. She was the daughter of Col. Jack Grimm, and the main love interest of Sarge (which would be odd considering the possibility that Col. Grimm adopted Sarge). She was also a reporter for Green Plastic News. She is depicted as a flesh coloured doll rather than being a single molded colour like the soldiers. * Tina Tomorrow - The leader of the Galactic Army. She only appears in Army Men: Toys in Space. After crash landing her space craft, she is quickly overwhelmed by Tan forces. Saved by Sarge, she then pledges an alliance between the Green and Galactic armies to free the universe of all evil.Publisher's Description of Army Men: Toys in Space at Download.com * Captain William (Bill) Blade - A Green helicopter pilot and the leader of the Alpha Wolf Squadron. He was the main character in the games Air Tactics, Air Combat, and Air Combat 2. Capt. Blade sports a cowboy hat bearing the mark of the Union Cavalry.Army Men: Air Tactics manual A member of the Airborne Cavalry, Blade is the player character of all the helicopter games. Main duties involving either transporting Sarge's men or providing aerial fire support to assist Sarge's ground operations. He makes a cameo appearance in Sarge's Hero's when he destroys a Tan tank for Sarge. * Omega Soldier - A supersoldier spliced from the DNA of all five members of Bravo Company. Shortly after his creation, Plastro tries to have his Tan army capture Omega.Review of Army Men: Green Rogue on Game Revolution He makes his only appearance in Army Men: Green Rogue for the Sony PlayStation and PlayStation 2. He is the only male of the series to wear pants and equipment that aren't molded to him. * PVT/PFC/SPC/CPL/SGT/LT/CPT Green - The character in the Army Men World War series. Although the player could change his last name, it is still considered to be Green, as it is mentioned when a player is promoted. *'Green President' - Not much is known about him, except for the fact that he is the president of the Green nation. Captain Blade rescued him from a Tan assault. * Sam - The green army's radio ops specialist for air units. he appears only in air tactics, and is a flight school teacher. He also briefs Captain Blade with his objectives, and helps guide him to points of interest or provides him with helpful or useful information. Bravo Company Commandos Each member of Sarge's five-man squad was based on a classic army men pose. * Riff - The anti-tank specialist of Bravo Company, he was Sarge's best friend. Riff's character almost appears to be a spoof on early war movies and the obvious political attempts to always include a healthy mix of racial backgrounds. He is typically depicted carrying an M1 Bazooka though sometimes the anti-tank weapon sometimes appear to be a German Panzershreck. * Thick - The machine gunner of Bravo Company. Thick's character is the token over-muscled brawn of Bravo Company's A-Team. He is typically depicted carrying an M60 General Purpose Machine Gun. He seems to have slight mental retardation. * Shrap - The artillery specialist of Bravo Company. Like Lance in Apocalypse Now he is a surfer. He is not shy of using the term dude. He has long hair and tends to irritate Hawk. Typically depicted carrying a mortar. * Scorch - The flame-thrower operator of Bravo Company. He enjoys melting things, even though he is made of plastic. He is usually one of the less seen heroes. * Private Hoover - The minesweeper operator of Bravo Company. He is very nervous, but he is also heroic when he needs to be. He also sounds similar to Don Knotts. He wears a bow tie on his shirt. * Bullseye - The marksman of Bravo Company. Introduced in Army Men: RTS, Bullseye wears a leaf on his back and is able to hit targets at extreme range. He is the Ice-Man of Bravo company, always keeping a cool head. Army Men: Team Assault Commandos * Xhado - Not much information can be compiled about this wagerer of quiet aggression. Silent and deadly, Xhado's expertise as a hunter means that his targets will most likely never know what hit them. Xhado is one of the best commandos to use because of his high stealth and speed. He wears a ski mask/balaclava. *Speed: 5 *Stealth: 6 *Hit Points: 8 *Special Skills: Sniper, Mechanic * Dante Hernandez - Dante's keen savvy on how anything mechanical works means that there isn't an engine in the world that he can't fix...with the right tools. Long days spent overhauling huge tank engines have also given him an imposing physical presence with outstanding strength and endurance. *Speed: 3 *Stealth: 3 *Hit Points: 8 *Special Skills: Mechanic, Heavy Weapons * Armand "Flambé" Nestor - Armand Nestor learned his trade from his family at the young age of eleven. The Nestor Demolition Company is world renowned, and has an impressive wake of dust and debris behind it. Armand's clear understanding of his "art form" (as he describes it) and his confidence in his abilities is often mistaken for a disregard for his own life. Armand is one of the two (possibly three if Xhado) black soldiers in order to provide a healthy racial mixture. Armand has some of the highest hit points. *Speed: 4 *Stealth: 4 *Hit Points: 10 *Special Skills: Explosives, Communications * Bjorn "Boomer" Thorson - Bjorn Thorson born to an ambassador and into a household where different languages were spoken daily. This being the case, Bjorn has an aptitude for language. He studied demolitions when he joined the service and often finds himself at odds with his compatriot, Armand, who prefer his instincts to Bjorns by-the-book approach. This attitude also permeates Thorson's views on personal appearance and social behavior. Boomer, like Armand, has some of the highest hit points of the commandos. *Speed: 3 *Stealth: 5 *Hit Points: 10 *Special Skills: Linguist, Explosives * Gib "Squirrel" Farrell - Gib is a self-confessed klutz, except when it comes to his job. "Squirrel", as he is commonly referred to, is a crack shot. However, he'll fumble through everything else he comes in contact with and probably make a lot of noise along the way. He is a competent communications officer, but don't ask him to juggle. As his bio states Squirrel is not very stealthy, but he is the fastest commando. *Speed: 6 *Stealth: 1 *Hit Points: 9 *Special Skills: Sniper, Communications * Tyke "The Tank" Morgan - Tyke enjoys poetry and long walks on the beach, and you'd do well not to make fun of that fact. Tyke's obvious physical prowness makes him an easy candidate to handle "the heavy stuff". However he'd prefer a good book to a howitzer any day. Because of this adoration for the written word, "The Tank" has dedicated much of his time to studying foreign languages in order to read these works in their native tongue. When in battle, Tyke wastes little time dispatching the enemy so he can concentrate on "the finer things." Although slow, Tyke is a great soldier because of his massive hit points. He is also black. *Speed: 2 *Stealth: 2 *Hit Points: 12 *Special Skills: Heavy Weapons, Linguist Alpha Wolf Battalion * Cpt. William Blade Commander of the Alpha Wolf Battalion who is very attractive (according to the intro to Air Attack) and is known to disobey direct orders. There is some tension between him and Hawk, because Blade is very cocky. Almost nothing is known about his character until Air Attack 2. * Lt. James Marshall - A.K.A "Woodstock" - Blades best friend and in Air Attack works best with the Machine Gun, although in Air Attack 2 his special ability is the ability to call in Paratroopers who drop from the sky and suicide bomb any Tan vehicles, troops, or structures. * Lt. John Lawless - A.K.A "Hardcore" -British copilot who excels with homing rockets. In Air Attack 2 he turns into Rawhide (southern accent, looks, slang, etc...), although his name doesn't change. In Air Attack 2 his special skill is the swarm rocket. * Lt. Dave Parker - A.K.A "Rawhide" -Southern style rancher who works best with the winch according to Air Attack's bio in the manual. He is not in Air Attack 2. * Lt. Felicity Wanamaker - A.K.A "Bombshell" -Blade's main love interest who is not in the first Air Attack. In the second one her special skill is napalm. * Hooligan - His actual name is not known and he appears only in Air Attack 2. He seems to be the Air Attack 2 version of the first Air Attack's Hardcore. Alpha Wolf Helicopters *UH-1 Huey *CH-47 Chinook *Super Stallion *AH-1 King Cobra *AH-64 Apache *V-22 Osprey Enemies * General Plastro - The main villain of the series, whose name is a play on that of Fidel Castro. He was the leader of the Tan army, although he may have controlled the Grey and Blue armies as well. He is often pictured with a cigar. In the first games of the series he was seen only in cut-scenes, but in later games he was occasionally seen during the game he later dies in sarge's war. * Colonel Blintz - An ex-officer in the Green army. Blintz was in charge of a Green-held region when he was shot in the head; the injury was described as a "massive, disfiguring head wound." After that, he disappeared, only to resurface later as a member of Tan's army.[http://images.trygames.com/manuals/Army_Men_RTS.pdf Army Men RTS manual] In Army Men: RTS, Blintz is intent on dominating the Real-World and is using Green's own tactics back against them. He is defeated and is a sap about it until Sarge peeled off the paint after beating Blintz up. * Baron von Beige - A tan pilot who flies Fokker Dr. I like The Red Baron. He wears a cape, and oxygen mask, even when on the ground. His voice sounds as though it is a machine which may hint at a possible wound. Although assumed dead by Captain Blade after the battle at the end of Air Attack 2, he isn't, but is never seen again. This is probably because of the bankruptcy of 3DO. * Bridgette Bleu - A Blue spy working for General Plastro in Sarge's Heroes 2. She is the main villain of Portal Runner.Review of Portal Runner on IGN Ms. Bleu is also depicted as a fashion doll, though dressed in a blue dress that resembles the female lead/temptress from early detective films. * The Insane Grey Doctor (Dr. Madd) - A Grey scientist who appeared in Army Men 2, Air Tactics, and Sarge's Heroes 2. He is one of the most formidable villains in the series due his experiments, which included a zombie factory (in which the remains of dead plastic soldiers are melted down, and remade into zombies), and giant insects and spiders (a soldier-to-spider machine is seen in Sarge's Heroes). He also created a serum that reverses the effects of plastification (Sarge's Heroes 2) Review or Army Men: Sarge's Heroes on Game Revolution * Major Mylar - Another villain in Army Men 2.[http://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/army-men-2/reviews/reviewerId,16199/ Army Men 2] at MobyGames Mylar was leading operations in the newly discovered real world and was tasked with leading a large faction of Tan Forces to secure this new territory and eliminate Sarge, who had been trapped. Unfortunately for Mylar, the Green Army was able to send reinforcements and Sarge instead defeated Mylar. * Major Gooding/Lord Malice - Leader of the Heroes when Sarge was a private. During a mission in a kitchen, he was shot and accidentally left for dead in the kitchen sink. The tan army found him, re-built him, and he took on the identity of Lord Malice. He detonated a bomb at a Tan/Green Peace ceremony, killing all of the green and tan soldiers at the ceremony including Sarge's squad. Sarge then sets out on a mission to destroy him.Sarge's War at MobyGames * Major Malfunction- Only appearing in Army Men: Major Malfunction. The major was the commander of all the evil toys in in the real world .Originally a green solider, teamed with Sargent Hawk. Malfunction and Hawk were assigned to find a toy professor. In the kitchen Malfunction let Sarge in on his plan to kidnap the professor at create a device so powerful it could destroy all of toy- kind. When Sarge refuses, Malfunction traps him in the microwave and melts him. At the end of the game he is seen walking out of the burning shed ,surrounded by some sort of protective suit. It is unknown what happens eventually happens to him. Major Malfunction is armed with a heavy assault rifle, and a revolver. * Field Marshal Tannenberg - The leader of the Tan Army in Plastro's absence. He is seen in Sarge's Heroes 2, where in one mission the player must infiltrate a Tan base and capture him alive. He also appears in a scene from Green Rogue. He is captured and is about to sign a peace treaty with the Green Nation when Plastro bursts in and kidnaps Vikki stopping the signing. It is unknown what happens to him next, though it is assumed that Plastro is either angry with him for signing a treaty and kills him, he escapes back with the Tan army to continue serving as a commander, or he completely escapes from everyone. References External links * List of Army Men characters who have been made into action figures by Playing Mantis Army Men